Eternally Bound
by Ever Sparks
Summary: set right after COLS
1. Chapter 1

*WARNING COLS SPOILERS*

*Izzy's POV*

I watched as the days passed. As Alec ate only to keep up appearances. I heard him throw it all up after each meal. He tried acting normal, but every night he left. He snuck out and came back covered in blood and ichor, with tears streaming down his face now that he thought he was alone. He stopped wearing short sleeved shirts...which meant he started cutting again. And Magnus wouldn't answer his phone. This had to stop. Alec refused to tell us what happened all he said was that Magnus was really busy and that everything was fine. The only reason I didn't argue is because he looked so broken and hopeless. At first I figured they'd work everything out but it's been three months. I'm honestly worried...I can't lose another brother. I have to talk to Magnus.

*Magnus POV*

My doorbell rang. I magicked it open without a thought.  
"Who is it? What do you want?" I snapped.  
"It's me." Izzy's voice called.  
"I told Alec I didn't want to see him or ANY of you obnoxious shadowhunters again...Ever...So...Why are you here Isabelle?"  
"Wait what? Why? What happened between you and Alec?"

*Izzy POV*

Magnus's voice sounded broken...Dead...Just like Alec's.  
"Alec didn't tell you?" He asked sounding almost shocked.  
"No he hasn't talked to me in weeks...To anyone in weeks...He doesn't eat...He hunts demons all night and on the rare occasion he does sleep he wakes up screaming from nightmares...he started cutting again...I don't know what to do or how to help...I don't even know what happened!"  
"It isn't...He isn't my problem anymore Isabelle. Alec's not a part of my life anymore. If I'm lucky I'll never see him again...or any of you...Goodbye Isabelle." His voice sounded bored...almost cold...but his eyes boiled with rage...and sorrow.

*Magnus*

I clenched my fists as rage filled my entire being. Alec...Gods how I missed him but I couldn't go back. He tried to take my immortality from me...In essence my life. I had no issue with being mortal...I had honestly thought about it several times but he tried to take away my choice. Take endless years of my life without so much as a warning. I couldn't go back... He'd be fine...Izzy always exaggerates anyway...he'll be fine...in time.


	2. Chapter 2

*Izzy*  
I watched as Alec got worse and worse. He stopped trying to act didn't eat. He didn't talk. He mostly just sat in his room until it got dark enough to go hunting.

*Alec*  
I couldn't do it anymore. I could feel what little was left of my sanity slipping. Every night I hunted demon after demon hoping that I'd die in the fight. Then when I didn't I'd come home, shower and change. I'd gotten back into the old habit of cutting again and every day the cuts got deeper. It was my fault Magnus hated me. I sunk to my knees the searing hot water from the shower ran down my face as I stared at the blood running down my arms. The thoughts of Magnus brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't do it anymore. I was done. I took the ichor soaked blade and ran it down my wrist, cutting deeper and deeper each time.

*Magnus*  
What Izzy said stuck in my mind. I needed to check on him. I conjured up his image. He was kneeling in the shower crying cutting violently into his arm. The water around him ran red with blood. He whispered I love you and passed out.I portaled there that instant and caught him as his head would have hit the bath tub. He was quickly losing blood. I tried to heal him but my magic wouldn't work. His razor was coated in ichor. Shit. I reached for the almost forgotten bell around my neck. The Faerie Queen owed me a favor from long ago and he healing abilities were far beyond mine. I rang the bell and we were transported to her.  
"Help me. Please save him!"  
She smirked.  
"I knew you wouldn't let him go."  
"Talk later just please help him!"  
"Fine."  
She began healing his wounds.  
"I could make him immortal you know...For a price."  
I turned to her in surprise.  
"What? How?"  
"Fae blood. It carries the gift of immortality and magic. He'd still be a shadow hunter and have the ability to wear runes but he'd have the magic and immortality of one of us."  
"What do you want?"  
"Your memories. All your memories of Alec. You would still feel the same, but you wouldn't remember him."  
"Can I have some time with him first?"  
"I'll give you a week. Then your memories are mine."  
She cut her wrist and her blood poured into Alec's mouth. He began to glow red and his eyes opened.


	3. Chapter 3

*Magnus*  
Alec blinked up at me in confusion.  
"Magnus? How did I get here?" He asked looking around. I met his confused eyes and couldn't resist leaning in and kissing him softly.  
"I love you Alec." He looked away.  
"I love you to but you said that didn't matter." He mumbled as a tear fell from his beautiful blue eyes. I sighed. I had said that hadn't I? I turned his face towards mine. Yet he still wouldn't meet my eyes.  
"Alexander, look at me," His eyes flickered up to mine, "We need to talk. Would you come home with me?"  
He nodded and I poofed us back to the apartment.  
"Magnus...I'm so sorry...But at the same time you didn't listen to the whole story. Yes at first I was curious about making you mortal but that's not why I kept going back. After thinking about it when she first told me about it I knew I couldn't do that to you. I went because Camile is the only person who knows you. Who has ever been close to you. I just wanted to know more about you and to have someone to go to when I had questions or needed advice.I felt lost. I hardly know anything about you and yet I'm madly in love with you and that scares the shit out of me. I'm new to this dating thing and I'm dating someone who's been alive for over 800 years and has had tons of experience. Someone who has probably fallen in love with a lot of people in his life time. Someone who will probably grow tired of me as time goes on and yet your the only one I have ever felt this way about. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And even though my life is so much shorter than yours I can help but be jealous of the people you love after me. And I'm scared that one day long after I'm dead you'll forget me and this entire relationship will be nothing to you...I'll be nothing to you...Wait why am I glowing?" He asked staring at his still glowing hands. I sat there staring at Alec in shock. I had no idea he had felt so lost and insecure.  
"Oh...Glowing...Ummm...I kinda sorta...Had the Faerie Queen make you immortal."  
His eyes widened and I looked away waiting for him to freak out, but he didn't. The silence stretched for what seemed an eternity. Then his arms wrapped around my neck. I stared at him in surprise as his lips met mine in a hesitant kiss.  
"Your not mad?"  
"Why would I be?" He asked confused.  
"Immortality isn't the gift most people think it is. It's hard to watch the people you care about wither and die."  
"I know and I'll deal with that when the time comes but I'll have you to help me through it...unless of course...you still never want to see me?" His voice broke as he remembered my words.  
"Alec I don't understand you. Your the most beautiful being I have ever seen and yet you're also one of the most insecure as well. I want you to know something. I love you. In all my centuries of life I have never felt this way about anyone other than you, and even if you were still mortal I would have never grown tired of you nor would I have ever loved anyone after you...in fact the second you died I would probably have done what you attempted tonight." I said stroking his now faint scares. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted. "No I am not finished. I'm glad you're so in experienced an that I'm the only one you've ever been with because that means you're mine...completely. If you had been with someone else before me I probably would have had the person killed. I'm a very possessive person Alec. You are the single most important person in my life I would never let go of you. I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you. But can you promise me one thing?"  
"Anything."  
I stroked the scars that ran up and down his arms.  
"Never again. Please Alexander. I almost lost you today and I never want to go through that again."  
"I promise."  
"Good I can't lose you."  
"You never will. I'm yours for as long as you want me."  
"Forever."  
"I love you.  
"I love you to."


End file.
